


Bikini

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Locker Room, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: a stranger is staring at her from across the pool
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 3





	Bikini

“He’s been staring at you for the past ten minutes,” Riya informed, the book in her hands and the sunglasses over her eyes disguising the fact that she had been watching the two boys across the pool as the one on the left kept making eyes at her best friend. His face was neutral, but even across the water, Riya could easily see the interest in his gaze as it wandered up and down Roze’s body, laid out lazily on a lounge chair. Roze waved her hand, actually focusing on the book in her own hands. 

“Let him.”

“It’s creepy.” 

Roze looked up, glance hidden behind her glasses, and looked at the boy. “Long or short hair?” 

“Short hair, broody, abs for _days_ …”

“Should Darius be worried?” Roze sent a smirk to Riya, who had stuck her tongue out. Darius looked up from his own lounger disinterestedly and then set his head back down. “He’s hot, I’ll agree.”

“Yeah, but does he have the balls to actually talk to you?” Riya raised an eyebrow as another two girls came over to the boys, one of them kicking Mr. Broody out of the lounger and into a regular chair for him to sit up in.. He sent an annoyed glance to the girl and then resumed looking at Roze. “Ugh, looking at you so openly when his girlfriend is _right there_. What a dick.”

“I don’t think that’s his girlfriend. Look at his body language toward her; purely friendly. I’m guessing she’s just rough with everyone and knows that she can pick on him without him doing anything about it.” 

“If you say so, Reid,” Riya joked, still watching the boy. Roze shrugged and went back to her book, reading a few more pages before Riya tapped her shoulder. 

“I want to do a social experiment.” Roze set her book aside. “Flip over.” Roze flipped over, ass prominently displayed in her skimpy swimsuit. Her friend untied the knots holding her top together and threw them off her bare back, sparing a glance at the boy across the pool. He was watching them, one hand clutching his knee and the other balling up his swimsuit leg in his fist. Riya smiled. 

“Darius, do you mind helping Roze with her sunscreen?” Darius raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Roze, do you care?” Roze shook her head, half-asleep under the sun. Riya whispered something to Darius and signaled for him to start. 

“What are you--ah!” Roze yelped as Riya started rubbing cold sunscreen on her back and thighs, pointedly ignoring her butt but still managing to massage well into her skin. The boy across the pool looked ready to burst. “I appreciate the loving treatment, but what exactly are you trying to achieve here?” 

“I want to see what he’ll do. He already looks like he’s going to kick someone’s ass.”

“ _Should_ I be worried, Riya?” Darius’ eyes widened and he took his hands off Roze to go sit back in his lounger.

“Riya…” Roze warned. “Provocation has never _not_ gotten us in serious trouble. Need I remind you of the mechanical bull?”

“You need not.” Riya was barely listening as she looked across the pool and then back at her friend. “Tease him a little!” Roze rolled her eyes but pretended to drop her book on the ground. The pink lounge chair was at a height that kept her just out of reach of the item, so she had to stick her ass pretty high up in the air to lean over and retrieve it. 

“What’s he doing?” 

“I can practically see his boner from here.”

“Riya!” Darius and Roze both yelled simultaneously, drawing the attention of a few other people a couple feet away in the water. She gave them a shrug. Settling back up in her chair and tying her swimsuit back up, Roze was officially interested in the boy across the water, but she couldn’t let _him_ know that. It was a matter of pride. 

On the other hand, this boy looked like he could give a good dicking down. 

“You gonna talk to him?” 

“No.” Roze’s gaze dropped back down to her book and she tuned out the long spiel Riya went on about living in the moment. Eventually, her friend tired herself out and laid back down on the lounger, leaving the small trio to bask in the sun and the loud splashes of everyone else at the pool. On the right, there was a family arguing about the distribution of pool floaties to a small gaggle of children flocked around the feet of the adults; on the left, a group of teenagers took turns doing handstands and jumping in, sending water everywhere on the cement. Across the pool, a group of tattooed adults lazed around, one of them intently staring at a girl who seemed to not really give a fuck about him. After about fifteen more minutes of Roze reading, the boy angrily stood, waving off the whoops and hollers of his friends as he speed walked down to the group of loungers, zeroing in on Roze’s. She tensed as he leaned down to her, but otherwise did nothing. 

“Meet me in the locker rooms in 5 minutes,” he whispered, barely audible over the sounds of the pool. Roze heard, though, and she understood. 

She made him wait 10 minutes before walking into the men’s locker room, shutting the door behind her. It was surprisingly clean, but with the way his eyes were roving over her body when she entered, she couldn’t help but feel filthy. He looked pissed, but there was something else behind the fire in his eyes. 

“Why did you take so long? I was about to leave.”

“I had to finish my chapter.” Her voice luckily didn’t betray the pounding of her heart as she discreetly checked him out, eyeing his abs and large thighs. 

“You’ve been teasing me.” It was a statement, one meant to be answered with the acknowledgement of his power. She was unwilling to give it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He took five steps over to her and caged her against the door before she even realized he was moving. He smelled like chlorine and coconut. 

“Bullshit.”

“What’s your name?” If the random question surprised him, he didn’t show it.

“Colt.”

“Rosemary, Roze for short.”

“How interesting.” She snorted at his monotone, and she didn’t miss the way his mouth barely flickered into a smile before returning to a bored straight line again.

“Why did you call me in here?” Pressing closer to her, he smiled a little bit at how her breath caught when their hips met. 

“Is it not obvious?” She found herself subconsciously matching his movements, tendrils of heat curling around every nerve as he opened her legs with his own, pressing his thigh to her core. 

“You have a habit of fucking strangers in pool locker rooms?” Despite the overwhelming desire washing over her at the feeling of his bare skin against hers, she was unwilling to give up control, wanting to make him work for it rather than just giving in. 

“Only the pretty ones.” Her knees went weak and she threw her arms over his shoulders, tugging him impossibly closer. His lips were only a centimeter away from hers, and she felt ready to burst. 

“You should kiss me.” He closed the gap, his sense of urgency pushing her head back against the door with a small _thud_. He tasted salty, like he just stepped out of the ocean instead of a shitty public pool, and Roze’s hands quickly found his cheeks to hold him closer to her, never wanting his taste to stray from her tongue. She quickly changed her mind when he pulled away and directed his attention to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He was everywhere and it was intoxicating. 

“Was that your boyfriend?” he whispered against her sternum, and she realized that she had been so far gone in the haze of pleasure that she hadn’t even noticed his hands enclosing around her hips, his fingertips digging into her skin and most likely leaving marks that wouldn’t be covered by her skimpy swimsuit. His pinkie caught on one of the ties holding up her bikini bottoms and he smiled when he realized just how easily he could undress her. 

“That was my friend’s boyfriend.”

“The one who glared at me while I was checking you out?” He snickered at the look of surprise on Roze’s face. 

“She was wearing glasses, how did you--”

“She’s not very discreet. Either way, you’re single?” For some reason, Roze got hit with a wave of insecurity and blushed, looking down at her feet that were spread apart on the damp tile floor. One hand drifted up and wrapped itself around her chin, forcing her to look into his brown eyes. They were pretty and deep, indicating a mind that had quite a few gears working behind it. “I don’t think you understand. I _want_ you to be single so I can fuck you in this locker room without having to worry about getting my face punched in.” 

Her face cracked into a smile. “You don’t want to fight someone over me?”

“Well, for you, it would be worth it, but if it can be avoided, I’d rather it be.” After receiving a single resolute nod, his hands tugged at the strings on her bikini, easily pulling the pieces off her and shoving them into the large pockets of his swimming trunks. “Don’t want them to get dirty,” he said after she shot him a questioning look. 

“What a gentleman.”

“Are you surprised?” He took a step back, eyes running up and down her body, drinking in every little curve, mole, and divot that he could see, fingers twitching at his sides as if he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. Her hair fell in damp waves around her shoulders and across her chest, reminding him of Aphrodite. She ran a hand through her hair self-consciously and gave him a small smile. 

Scratch that. She was _way better_ than Aphrodite. 

He surged forward without waiting for an answer, lips immediately attaching to her neck and leaving more marks that he was sure to admire once they were finished. 

“Have you forgotten where we are, Colt?” Her voice was breathy and high, and he nearly came in his swimming trunks when she said his name. He quickly shed his shorts to avoid such an accident (although coming this early _at all_ would still be just as embarrassing) and smiled when her eyes zeroed in on his dick, erect against his stomach.

“Better make this quick then, princess.” His hands found her thighs and urged her to jump up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her with little effort. Her center made direct contact with his cock and she moaned loudly, arms around his shoulders and fingernails scraping up his back. He lifted her up barely and pulled back, looking directly into her lust-blown eyes. “You want my cock, pretty girl?” It was both something to get her going and something to make sure they were both on the same page. She nodded wildly and pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, groaning into his mouth when he sank her down on him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Colt!” she yelped, legs tightening around his waist and core clenching around his cock. He let out a shuddering breath and let her fall back against the door in favor of holding on to her hips and driving himself into her. The sight of her eyes rolling back as she clutched his biceps hard enough to draw blood was all too erotic and Colt could barely hold himself together, letting out small groans and moans that made him flush. She rocked her hips in pace with him ( _damn, this girl’s got core strength_ ) and he fought his orgasm off. 

“ _Harder_!”

“God, you’re gorgeous. You gonna come around my cock like a good girl? C’mon, Roze, you’d look so pretty coming undone on me,” he taunted, slamming into her dripping core and sending her over the edge. She let out a scream as she came, nails raking down his arms and tugging him to his peak with her. His entire body felt hot, his muscles shaking and his breath heavy. He slipped out of her and helped her stand, pulling his trunk on and reaching into the pockets to pull out her swimsuit. She took it gratefully and tied up the bottoms herself, but handed the top back to him with a warm hand. 

“Help?” she asked, turning around and sweeping her hair into a bun to get it out of the way. The act of helping her get dressed was...strange. It felt intimate and domestic, like they were getting ready to spend a day at the beach as a couple instead of needing to hide the evidence of their sins--well, hide what they could, anyway. Colt decided to not think about it too much and pulled her to his chest when he finished tying up the straps, pressing a kiss to her neck. She giggled a small thank you. 

Walking out of the locker room to a few stares from those around the door would’ve been a walk of shame for Colt had he been in there with anyone but Roze; when she grabbed his hand on their way out and winked at a few of the slack-jawed patrons of the pool, all he could do was smirk. He pointedly avoided eye contact with Riya when they walked over to Roze’s chair so he could put his number in her phone, then quickly made his way back to where his friends were on the loungers. He ignored their small whoops and sat under the umbrella. 

“You were certainly gone for a while, Roze.” Riya lowered her glasses and raised an eyebrow at her friend’s new hickeys as Roze applied more sunscreen to her body. 

“Mhm.”

“What happened?” Riya asked, grabbing her friend’s phone when it chirped with a text. “Ooh, so his name’s _Colt_ , huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked!! if you want to read more of my stuff, head to my tumblr @mrsbhandari


End file.
